


I'll Keep You Safe

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: A sequel toGive Up the Past.  Kraglin and Y/N share a sweet moment after the events of Give Up the Past.





	I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celticheart72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/gifts).



> A little drabble written for @celticheart72 for our Kraglin/Yondu swap, with the prompts “I needed to learn how never to be afraid again.” and “You’ll always be safe with me.” for Kraglin. 
> 
> No warnings.

It had been a month since the events on Xelia. A month since Krendiss Venkarth was killed and your nightmare ended. You’d finally told Kraglin everything about the time you’d spent with Venkarth, and you were prepared for him to walk out and leave you forever. To your surprise, however, he had pulled you into his arms and held you as you cried. 

Once you finished crying, he wiped your tears, and asked, “Ya feelin’ better now?”

Sniffling, you gave him a small smile. “Yeah, much better.”

“Good. I hate seein’ ya cry. Ya know, I understand why ya didn’t wanna tell me all that stuff at first, but I wish ye’d known I loved ya enough ta not care ‘bout yer past.“

You looked down at your hands. "I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t mean that tha way it sounded.” He placed his hand under your chin and gently lifted it so he could look into your eyes. "Didn’t wanna hear ya apologize. I jus’ meant I shoulda told ya more, let ya know how I felt. I know I ain’t good at this kinda stuff.“

"Well, I am sorry for never telling you, I should have been honest from the start. I should have known you wouldn’t have thought less of me.” 

“Yer right, I wouldn’t.”

“I should have told you where I was going that day, too. I shouldn’t have tried to go back on my own. Yondu didn’t want me to, but I needed to do it.” 

You were babbling, but Kraglin interrupted you. 

“I understand. Ya don’t hafta try ta justify it.”

“I needed to learn how never to be afraid again,” you said quietly.

“I know.” 

“Kraglin?”

“Yeah?

“You’re wrong about one thing.”

He looked surprised. “What’s that?”

“You are good at this stuff.”

He flushed a light blue and grinned at you. “Ya really think so?”

“Yeah,” you replied, returning his grin. “I do.” 

He kissed you once, then told you, “You’ll always be safe with me, Y/N.” 

“I know,” you whispered, before your lips met his again.


End file.
